


New Perspective

by striderprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderprince/pseuds/striderprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk isn't a big fan of oral, but ask and you shall receive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr. As I said there, if this is too OOC I'm really sorry. I wrote it for my best friend on my phone in the middle of the night, but I'm pretty proud of it so I thought I'd share. Let me know what you think!

“We need to talk.”

Jake’s head snapped up from the book he was reading. Dirk was always serious, but even knowing that, Jake expected the worst given the usage of this particular four word phrase. He cleared his throat nervously.

“What is it, Dirk?”

Dirk shifted uncomfortably, which made Jake even more anxious. Was he getting better at reading his boyfriend’s subtle mannerisms, or was some awful thing breaking Dirk’s unflappable facade?

“We’ve been together for a long time now. You’ve always been patient with me and respected my wishes. I’ve shown you sides of myself I wasn’t eager to come to terms with. Hell, I wasn’t even willing to admit those sides of myself existed.” Dirk looked down, a slight flush rising in his cheeks.

Jake perked up. “You know you can always count on me. It’s not like I haven’t asked my own share of you, after all.”

Dirk fidgeted, looking for a way out of the conversation he now regretted bringing up. Finding no quick escape route, he sighed deeply and committed to his confession.

“I want you to go down on me.”

Jake’s eyes widened. “Really? I thought you weren’t–”

“I know I’ve been uncomfortable with it in the past. If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t be asking. But you’re different, Jake. You’ve proven you want me. You’ve told me a hundred times you wouldn’t be disgusted by it–”

Jake snorted. “Disgusted? Delighted, you mean. Nothing would give me more pleasure. Except, perhaps, being on the receiving end. But you’ve done me enough times. More than enough! Can’t say I’m not satisfied, which means it’s your turn.”

Dirk would’ve grinned if his mouth hadn’t been busy yelping in alarm as Jake suddenly stood up and hefted him over his shoulder in one swift movement. Before it had fully registered that, yes, he was being carried like a sack of potatoes, he found himself being tossed on his back on their bed. Jake’s mouth met his own with the desperation of a dehydrated man at a desert oasis and he let out a moan of both surprise and desire.

Jake didn’t know how he had caught his paramour off guard but he’d be damned if he was going to slow his momentum to figure it out. He pulled Dirk’s shirt off while barely breaking their lustful liplock, then slipped his right hand under Dirk’s boxers. Dirk let out another delicious moan as Jake wrapped his hand around his half erection and began teasing it with slow, gentle strokes.

Attempting to gain some control over the situation, Dirk tangled his fingers in Jake’s hair and tugged, eliciting a sharp hiss from him and conveniently exposing the tender skin on his neck. He bit down on what little he could reach - perhaps a bit too hard - and sucked eagerly at the skin, a rouge mark blooming under his grip as he did so.

His breathing ragged, Jake grabbed onto the waistband of Dirk’s boxers and pulled them off along with his pants in one deft motion. He was dying to get his mouth around Dirk’s hard-on, but found Dirk’s attention on his neck to be frustratingly distracting. Reluctantly, he pulled away and kissed his way down Dirk’s torso, naming his favorite parts along the way. Neck, clavicle, sternum, nipple, solar plexus, abdomen, and that delectable part between his navel and his pubic mound that Jake had no word for.

“You’re sure about this?” Jake asked, praying that the answer was still a resounding affirmative.

“Please…” He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate, but at this point Dirk was beyond caring about appearances.

“As you wish,” is what Jake would’ve said if he hadn’t wrapped his lips around Dirk’s heated erection instead. With agonizing slowness he trailed his tongue around the head and down the sensitive underside. Dirk inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth in a futile attempt to keep himself quiet. During each leisurely return to the tip, Jake sucked the length of Dirk’s shaft, drawing him ever closer to his eventual climax.

After torturing him for what seemed like an age and a half, Jake dragged his lips off his boyfriend’s dick with a satisfying pop and grinned up at him devilishly. He wrapped a hand around the base of his erection and gripped it firmly, slowly twisting his hand around it as he pulled upwards and elicited an obscene groan from his victim. He tongued the sharp bottom edge of the head while he worked the shaft with his hand, occasionally licking up the precum that beaded around the tip and making Dirk shudder in the process.

When his tongue began to tire, he massaged the frenulum with his thumb and idly nibbled and sucked on the inside of Dirk’s thigh. Dirk, for his part, was thoroughly enraptured by the carnal attention his boner was receiving and was beginning to reach his limit. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry from all the heavy panting.

“Jake… I’m so close. Please don’t stop,” he begged.

“Shall I finish you off then?” Jake pondered aloud, amused. Dirk nodded in response.

Jake gripped Dirk’s erection again and began pumping enthusiastically, dragging the head over his tongue with each motion. Dirk cried out as he was overcome with pleasure, gripping the sheets and gasping several choice swear words. Sensing his imminent climax, Jake took the entirety of his dick into his mouth and swallowed around it. With that, Dirk arched his back and came hard, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud.

Dirk fell back onto the sheets, soaked in sweat, his breath still hitching from the intensity of his orgasm. Jake stood up and admired his handiwork, chuckling at the sudden wave of fondness he felt for his lover.

“Aren’t you a hot mess? Honestly, the sight of you all worn out is making my own pants feel a bit tight in places,” he quipped before laying down next to Dirk.

“I’d be happy to return the favor,” Dirk panted. “Although I’m going to need a bit of a break before round two. I’d apologize, but you have only yourself to blame here.”

“Round two?” Jake raised his eyebrows. “Does this mean I’ll get a chance to go down on you again later?”

Dirk simply grinned.


End file.
